Howling Nights
by DvuS
Summary: This is just a short little Halloweenish type Fic that popped into my head please R


Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story except for the ghost story, which I just made up. This is just a little light-hearted Halloween-ish story.  
  
A/N: Ok there are no spoilers for any episodes in this story. Also this story is based on a Clark/Lana established relationship. Without further adue here it is  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
Smallville High 2:30pm October 29  
  
  
"Hey Lana, Chloe" Clark said as he made his way over to the two girls.  
  
"Hey Clark" Chloe said  
  
"Hey babe." Lana said giving him a kiss.  
  
"What you 2 doing tonight?" He asked as he sat down  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked  
  
"Well I just figured we could go out to the woods and have a little campfire."  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"Well it's almost Halloween and I just felt like getting into the spirit of it by having a nice evening around a campfire exchanging ghost stories and stuff like that"  
  
"That sounds like it could be fun. Count me in" Chloe said she looked down at her watch and said "Oh crap I have to go to the torch and finish up something. I'll meet you guys at Lana's house at 8?"  
  
"8 is fine Chloe... That is if it's ok with you Lana?"  
  
"Sure 8 is fine." She replied  
  
"Good see you then" Chloe said before turning and dashing towards the Torch's office.  
  
"All right I'll catch up with you later Lana I have to go and ask Pete" Clark said before dashing off down the corridor in search of his friend.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Lana's House 8pm October 29  
  
"Hey Clark, Lana" Chloe said as she got out of her car  
  
"Hey Chloe" they replied  
  
"Where's Pete?" She asked looking around trying to find her friend  
  
"Oh Pete couldn't make it tonight. But that shouldn't stop us... Unless you are uncomfortable Chloe?"  
  
"Oh... Nah I'll be fine."  
  
"Good well let's go then, I have already picked out the best spot."  
  
"Ok let's go." They all jumped into Clark's truck and he drove off. It took them 10 minutes to reach the wooded area that Clark was talking about. He got out of the truck then helped the girls out. "Ok this is as far as we can go by car but it's only a short walk from here to the clearing." Clark told them. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and led them through the woods. They came to an opening with a few logs placed around a hole in the middle that looked like it was a well used campsite. Clark picked up some of the dry wood he had placed there earlier today and put it in the hole. He then pulled out some matches and fire-starter fluid and proceeded to light the wood. Once he was satisfied with the fire he took a seat on a log and motioned for the girls to take another one. He looked over at them and said  
  
"So would you girls like to hear a ghost story?"  
  
"Sure why not, I doubt anything you could tell us will frighten me" Chloe said  
  
"Yeah why not" Lana said  
  
"Ok then. My father told me this story when I was younger, it's about a group of teenagers around our age and it happened about 70 years ago in this area. They where sitting around a camp fire much like this on a night very similar to this one, just idly chatting about what was going on in school and things like that. They suddenly broke off all conversation when they heard a high pitched wail that sounded like a wolf howl crossed with a child's scream. They looked at each other with confusion written on their faces. One of the boys named Bill said "what was that?" Bob answered "I'm not sure let's go check it out". Bill agreed and they both got up and walked out of the ring of light that the campfire provided." Clark started and saw that both Lana and Chloe were very much into the story he smiled a little at that.  
  
"Well hurry up keep the story going" said Chloe impatient at the delay.  
  
"Yeah Clark hurry it up what happens next?" Lana asked also a little impatiently  
  
"All right, All right settle down girls" Clark smiled before starting the story again. "Anyway shortly after that they heard the same high-pitched wail again, and the two boys that went out had still not returned. Julie looked at the remaining Five people and said "Where are they? Do you think something has happened to them?" They looked at each other and Harry scoffed "what could have happened to them out here in the middle of nowhere?" "I'm not sure but there could be anything out in those woods. And what about that noise we keep hearing?" Julie asked. "It's probably just the wind howling through the trees that's all" Phil replied. "Well where are Bill and Bob shouldn't they be back by now?" Julie asked "Maybe well Phil and I will go and look for them if it will make you happy. Come on Phil let's go a find them." Harry said before standing up and walking in the same direction as Bill and Bob went about 10 minutes ago. Phil stood up and followed." Clark paused again and watched as Chloe and Lana moved closer to each other trying not to show how nervous they were... This story was really getting to them.  
  
"Are you girls sure you want to hear the rest of this story? Cause you like kinda scared at the moment"  
  
"Clark Kent how dare you say we are scared" Lana replied with and indignant expression on her face  
  
"If you aren't scared then why are you moving closer together?" Clark pointed out. Lana and Chloe looked at each other and saw how close they were, they jumped and moved further away from each other. "We weren't scared we were just cold that's all" Chloe said.  
  
"Sure you were. Sure you were" Clark agreed sarcastically  
  
"Clark just hurry up with the story what happens next?" Both girls asked together  
  
"Wow pushy tonight aren't you?"  
  
"Clark if you don't hurry up with the story I won't pay you any more of those loft visits you love so much" Lana said smiling sweetly  
  
"Ouch that hurts Lana; you don't play fair" Clark said acting shocked.  
  
"And you won't be playing at all if you don't finish this story"  
  
"Ok ok you win here we go." "10 more minutes had passed and then they heard the wail again. This time it sounded like it was closer then the other two times. The four remaining teenagers started to get a little worried. Dave stood up and said "that's it this is getting too freaky come on girls let's get out of here." "We can't leave yet what about Bob, Bill, Phil and Harry?" Wendy asked. "Look I'm not staying out here another minute. They know where the horses are and they can make their way back to them but I am leaving now. Who's coming with me?" "I'll come with you" said Jean standing up and walking over to him. He stood there and looked at the other 2 girls and asked "What about you 2?" Wendy and Julie looked at each other before responding "we can't just leave the boys out here. We are going to hang around for another half an hour and see if they come back. If they don't then we will leave" Julie said. "Fine but Jean and I are leaving now. Come on Jean" and with that Dave and Jean left the fire and headed towards where their horses were pitched. Wendy and Julie sat in silence for another 10 minutes or so before they heard the wailing noise again. It sounded even closer this time and didn't stop after a few seconds like it did the other times. The noise continued to get closer and closer. Wendy and Julie held on to each other now terrified. They heard the bushes rustling behind them and they turned as something jumped out at them." Clark stopped as he heard a rustling noise from the bushes behind them. Then all of a sudden Pete jumped out from the bushes. Chloe and Lana both screamed in fear and huddled against each other with their eyes closed. They stayed that way for another couple of minutes until they heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. They opened their eyes and turned around to see both Pete and Clark rolling on the floor laughing their heads off at the reaction of the girls.  
  
"Oh My God. You should see your faces" Chortled Pete as the girls turned around to look at them. "I swear Clark man this has to be the best idea of yours ever"  
  
"Yeah it worked out pretty well didn't it?" Smiled Clark trying to reign in his laughter.  
  
Chloe and Lana looked at each other then looked back at the boys. The expressions on the girl's faces made Clark and Pete stop they're laughing and look at each other. The campground was filled with silence as all four of the teens looked at each other. Clark was the first to break the silence  
  
"Come on girls, it was only a joke"  
  
"We know that Clark but we are still upset with you" Lana said haughtily  
  
"Awww... Sweetie can you ever forgive me?" Clark said turning on the Kent charm along with the puppy dog eyes. Lana just looked at him and smiled  
  
"You know I can't resist when you put it like that Clark" she smiled walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss. Clark smiled and turned to Chloe.  
  
"What about you? Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know Clark let me think about it for a while. I'll get back to ya" She replied with a smile.  
  
"Hey don't forget about the cute little black guy over here. Can I get some forgiveness as well?" Pete said looking at both of the girls.  
  
"Sure you can... As long as you go and get us some marshmallows." Lana said "and some coffee as well" Chloe pitched in.  
  
"It's as good as done. Come on Clark man let's go and get the stuff out of the truck." Pete said walking off. Clark gave Lana another quick kiss before following. When the boys had left the clearing Lana turned back to Chloe and said in a whisper  
  
"We are so going to have to get them back for that you know"  
  
"I agree let's just wait and bide our time whilst we come up with the perfect revenge"  
  
"Good Idea" They both laughed. Then all of a sudden out of the night they heard a high pitched wail that sounded like a cross between a howling wolf and a screaming child. 


End file.
